


𝕡𝕣𝕖𝕥𝕥𝕪.

by jxsxngmxn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxsxngmxn/pseuds/jxsxngmxn
Summary: 𝕡𝕣𝕖𝕥𝕥𝕪.×Changbin dresses like a girl.Felix thinks he's pretty.×PLEASE COMMENT AND SHARE ANY THOUGHTS YOU MAY HAVE REGARDING THE STORY AND WHAT SHOULD BE IMPROVED. THANK YOU FOR READING.💙𝕓𝕝𝕦𝕖💙
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

×

Changbin hummed softly to one of his favorite songs as he delicately put his makeup on. He looked at himself in the reflection of his mirror, admiring the pretty yellow dress he wore.

He smiled at himself softly, taking in how the dress perfectly hugged the curves of his girlish figure. As he finished his makeup, he gave himself an approving nod and began to put on a long curly brown wig he had found himself wearing more and more often.

The soft shade of brown complimented his honey tanned skin and matched the caramel tone of his eyes. It framed his soft features perfectly.

After some quick styling of the wig, he decided that he looked nice enough to go outside. He pulled on his thigh-high socks and his favorite pair of boots, along with his small yellow bag holding his phone, keys and wallet and gently pet his puppy's head. "Be a good boy, Gyuie!" He cooed at the small dog and headed out to run his errands.

×

Felix was walking down the street, dressed in his usual ripped black jeans and baggy shirt, humming to the music playing in his earbuds. He was on his way to the grocery store to pick up a few things to fill his and his roommate's empty fridge.

It only took a few minutes to get to the grocery store, with the help of Felix's naturally long legs and relatively high energy. On any other day, it would probably take a bit longer, but he felt much more ready to do things today. It was a bit odd but he didn't think very much of it.

He walked into the grocery store, checking his grocery list on his phone as he walked through and got everything he needed. In barely any time at all, he had almost everything, he was just missing the honey buns his roommate asked him to grab.

He walked down the bread and pastry aisle, intently looking for the item when he saw someone at the other end of the aisle. A girl -at least that's what he thought- with long curly brown hair wearing a yellow dress. He smiled a bit and went back to searching for the honey buns, not realizing that he and the person at the end of the aisle were inching ever closer to each other.

He internally cheered when he saw the last box of honey buns sitting on a shelf looking lonely. But as he reached for them, he saw another hand reach for them as well. He gasped lightly and pulled his hand back a bit, with the other person doing the same. They looked at each other and blushed a bit out of embarrassment.

"Well, this is a bit awkward."

×


	2. Chapter 2

×

"Well this is a bit awkward." Felix chuckled, pulling back his outstretched hand and scratching the back of his neck.

Changbin pulled his hand back as well and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, blushing a bit when he heard the boy's deep voice. "It is, isn't it?" He giggled.

They stood there for a while, unsure of what to do or say. It was awkward and Changbin didn't like it one bit. So he decided to speak. "You can take the honey buns, I don't mind." He told Felix, smiling a bit.

"Are you sure?" Felix asked.

Changbin just nodded. "Mhm, it's fine. I didn't really need them anyways." 

Felix let out a breath. "Thank you, you just saved me from my roommate's wrath." He said, making Changbin giggle. He smiled a bit as he grabbed the honey buns and put them in his basket. "How can I repay you?" He asked, half joking.

"You don't have to!" Changbin was quick to try and deny any kind of payment. "They aren't mine, anyways."

Felix pouted, making Changbin coo internally. "But I want to. Let me repay you, please?" He almost begged. He was kinda only using this opportunity to get to know Changbin but he did want to pay him back for sparing him from his hangry roommate.

Changbin sighed, his cheeks puffing out slightly. "Okay, fine. How do you wanna repay me?"

"Let me take you on a date." Felix said, smiling confidently. He looked confident but he didn't really feel it, if he was honest. He hadn't asked anyone on a date in a while.

Changbin bit his lip. "I don't know..."

"Can you at least think about it? We can exchange numbers if you want." Felix suggestet, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Nodding, Changbin got out his phone and switched phones with the boy in front of him. He put his number in and took a picture to set as the contact photo. Felix did the same.

They handed each other their phones and looked at the screens.

"Changbin."

"Felix."

They looked at each other and smiled, putting their phones away as they walked to the cashier. Changbin went first and Felix offered to help him take his groceries, but Changbin assured him it was fine since he didn't walk very far.

They bid each other goodbye, walking to their respective homes with small smiles on both their faces.

×


	3. Chapter 3

Changbin arrived at home and was greeted by his puppy at the door. He kneeled down, petting the small fluffy dog as he licked his hand. "Hi Gyuie! Did you miss me, buddy?" He cooed as his puppy barked happily.

He stood back up and took his groceries to the kitchen, putting them away. By the time he finished, he heard his phone ding. It was a text message.

Felix:  
i didn't want to tell you this at the store because i didn't wanna embarrass myself but i think you're very pretty :)

Changbin's heart skipped a beat when he finished reading the message. He thinks I'm pretty? He thought to himself. He smiled as he responded to the message.

Changbin:  
thank you, felix  
i think you're pretty too

×

Felix was watching tv with his roommate when he hears his phone ding with a message. It was from Changbin.

He read the message with wide eyes and a growing smile. His roommate Jisung, who was stuffing his face with honey buns, looked at him. "Yah, what are you so happy about?"

Felix looked up at Jisung. "I met someone today." He beamed. "At the grocery store. They were gracious enough to let you have your honey buns."

Jisung cocked an eyebrow. "Really? I might like them already. You got a name, right?"

"Yup. Changbin."

Jisung suddenly found himself choking on his honey bun. "S-Seo Changbin?"

Felix looked at Jisung with a mixture of confusion and concern. "Uh I dunno the surname but yeah Changbin."

"I know him."

"Him?" Felix questioned.

Jisung gasped dramatically, placing a hand over his mouth. "You don't know, do you?"

Felix shook his head, still confused.

Jisung sighed. "Felix, Changbin's a guy."

×


	4. Chapter 4

"Changbin's a guy."

"...Really?" Felix said, clearly confused. "But he looked just like a-"

"A girl? Yeah. He likes to dress feminine sometimes, especially when he goes places." Jisung explained. "He wears dresses and makeup and wigs to make himself look as much like a girl as possible. I don't know if he wants to be a girl or if he just wants to feel like one though."

Felix sat there, dumbfounded. "Is that why he tried to deny when I asked him out?" 

"You tried to ask him out?"

"He's pretty!" Felix defended himself. "Plus I wanted to repay him for giving up the honey buns."

"Yeah right! Just say you're horny and go!" Jisung teased, throwing a pillow at Felix.

Felix caught the pillow and placed it behind him, leaning back onto it. "My bisexual ass is so confused and intrigued."

Jisung snorted. "I think you mean horny!"

"Shut it, Jisung!" Felix groaned.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" He surrendered. "...Did you ever respond to his message?"

"Oh right!"

×

Changbin was watching tv on his couch with his puppy Gyu in his lap. He hadn't yet taken off any of his girly clothes, wanting to feel comfort in them for a little while longer. His phone buzzed next to him making Gyu bark.

He grabbed his phone, seeing that Felix had finally texted him back.

Felix:  
sorry i didn't answer heh  
my roommate was bothering me  
thank you for the compliment, though i'm sure you're much prettier than i ever could be ;)

A warm blush covered Changbin's face. "Aish, he's such a flirt!" He mumbled, texting back.

Changbin:  
it's fine that you didn't answer  
and are you always so flirty?

Felix:  
maybe i am  
or maybe i only flirt with you ;)

Changbin:  
omg  
you are the biggest flirt i have ever met  
and that's definitely saying something

The two talked for a while, almost as if they had known each other for years. Felix was being a natural flirt and Changbin was trying not to die from blushing too much. They definitely got along well with each other.

Felix:  
have you thought about my date offer?

Changbin:  
i dunno...  
are you sure you actually want to go on a date with me?

Felix:  
of course i do :)  
but you don't have to if you don't want to

Changbin:  
aw you're such a gentleman  
i'd love to go on a date with you

Felix:  
YAY  
i mean uh  
when are you free?

Changbin:  
i'm free saturday  
does that work for you?

Felix:  
if it doesn't i can make it work  
i'll pick you up at 6?

Changbin:  
sounds good!  
see you then :)

×


End file.
